


Dating Credence

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Reader Insert, Scenario, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Dating Credence would include:





	

Dating Credence:   
Would include soft touches. Not always sexual. Sometimes, he would reach out and gently brush your hair or touch your cheek just to make sure you were there with him.   
Lots of dates. Taking him out and showing him how beautiful the world was and how friendly people could be. Long walking in parks and across beaches.   
Nursing his wounds. Whether or not hes still with his ‘mother’, you would still need to help him. He ignores and neglects his wounds so you would have to convince him to let you help him. But when he does, you know this means a lot and that he is starting to fully trust you.   
Becoming close to his sisters. Modesty and Chastity looking up to you as a sister. You would read to Modesty and sing to her and help Chastity if she was in school or around the house. Having both been adopted by Mary lou rather young, they didn’t have that mothering, loving figure to look up to. This would also include Modesty becoming very scared and almost having a panic attack when she accidently broke something. But you would pull her into a hug and tell her it was okay and you would never lay a finger of her. She would sob onto your shoulder and ask you to promise you’ll never leave.   
Family trips. Taking Credence, Modesty and Chastity to the beach and buying them all ice cream. Showing them that going out doesn’t mean standing on a sidewalk and yelling at people.   
Late night talks. Credence would walk at 2am from nightmares. His mind fogged with voices telling him he wasn’t good enough for you. You would wake up to find him shoving clothes in a bag. When you asked him what he was going, he would break down. He would babble about how he wasn’t good enough and you deserved better to which you would wrap your arms around him and spend hours holding him close and whispering how much you loved him.   
During sex:   
He would be a little reluctant at first. Not because he didn’t want to. He wanted you with every fibre of his being. But he just wasn’t sure how. He would constantly be worried of hurting you or making a mistake.   
At first, you would initiate sex. But as time passed and you two grew more comfortable with each other, he would start to open up. Soft touches or kissing certain areas would be his was of signalling to you he wanted you.   
He would moan loudly. Word came tumbling off his tongue when hes being intimate with you. Sometimes, you wouldn’t understand what he was saying or trying to say. He would constantly praise you and tell you how much he loved you and needs you.   
Lots of body worship. On both sides because you both want to show much you love the other.  
Despite everything, he still desperate for approval, which you are more than happy to give him. Even if its little things like he put away the dishes.   
Arguments, though rare, are horrendous. The first time it really got out of hand still haunted both your nightmares. You couldn’t remember what it started about but you were screaming at each other. Well, you were screaming and he was talking in a low and dangerous voice. Then he lost it. You fell backward as the black mist began to coat the room. Fear ran through your body because you knew what he was capable off. You pushed yourself backwards against the wall and brought your knees up to your chest and started sobbing. “Please stop it!” You sobbed as you hid your face behind your knees. But nothing happened. Glancing up, you saw Credence falling to his knees in front of you and the blackness vanishing.   
“you’re scared of me?” He had whispered, his body shaking almost as much as yours. You couldn’t help but nod because you were. Even if it was only when he did that.   
That had been the first and last time he had ever let himself lose control. He spent the whole night sobbing to you that he would never hurt you and how sorry he was.   
You helping him control his powers. And it wasn’t necessary through magic. It was the way you help yourself, the way you stood up for him. He worshiped you and because he knew that you were scared of ‘that’ side of him.   
Showing him happiness in the smallest things. Like standing under an umbrella in the rain. Things he was never able to stop and appreciate before.


End file.
